


Fallen

by AnnaMariaX



Category: RWBY, bumbleby
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMariaX/pseuds/AnnaMariaX
Summary: Bumbleby AU.Yang is an Angel created by the God of Light. She fell to Remnant as a child, but yearns to be back in the realm of the God of Light.Blake is a student at Beacon University. She recently left Adam and the White Fang behind, or so she hopes.(I'm bad at descriptions sorry but I PROMISE it's good!!)





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> AN-  
> So this is my first Bumbleby multi-chapter fic! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> WARNING: While no specific archive warnings may apply there is mention of abuse! 
> 
> Thanks especially to those who acted as test readers and helped me edit! x

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Pain, shame, a rush of air; that is all Yang remembered of falling. She had been just five years old. She hadn't known that when her parents dragged her out in the middle of the night on "adventures" that she was aiding them in committing crimes. Her parents had belonged to an organization that believed that angels were a dominant species and should rule over Remnant, Angels had originally been created by the God of Light to help him bring peace to Remnant and serve as protectors of all who lived there, but the God of Darkness had sent some of his own creations, Grimm, to corrupt them. These angels, including Yang’s parents, would set out to terrorize Remnant in order to cause panic amongst the humans and faunus who live on the planet. This did continue to some extent even after they had fallen, but the loss of a good amount of their powers and a threat by the Gods that were they to reveal themselves that a worse punishment would await them deterred the worst of it. By the time Yang was old enough to see her parents for what they really were she didn't know what to think; for this evil was all she had ever known.What she did know was that the fallen were looked down upon by the angels, and she hated that. She began researching ways she could redeem herself, get back to the realm of the God of Light, a world she barely remembered. Needless to say this caused tension between her and her parents, so she left them when she turned eighteen.

Now, a year later, she sat in the library of Beacon University, poring over books. She had learned what to look for over the years, and was an expert in finding such books, ones on angel customs, laws, and society. She was looking for anything that would help her be accepted back into the realm of the god of light, but was becoming discouraged. She had specifically chosen this university because they had large religious studies and law departments, but she was still coming up empty handed. Sure, most people knew of the Gods and their realms in the general sense and built religions around their interpretations of their laws. But, they only knew so much, and it wasn’t always as accurate as they thought. Maybe she was just meant to be an outcast, no better than dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. At least that’s what she’d been told time and time again. She checked the time on her scroll, it was almost 9:30am, meaning she had another hour and a half until her first class for the day. While she didn’t plan on staying in this realm she figured  that having some experience in law could help her in attempting to convince the God of Light, and it doubled as a backup plan in case there was no way for her to return.

She opened the next book, one on the earliest laws of the gods. The first laws in the book were one's she knew well from previous research. Angels were sworn to protect those who lived in Remnant, relationships between angels and those they are sworn to protect were prohibited, and that ignoring these laws could result in being banished, or imprisonment in the realm of the god of darkness. Though the latter was usually reserved for the most serious cases. Yang sighed and was about to give up and close the book when something caught her eye. Something seemingly tucked away in the jumble of words on the pages.

_... and so it is written that any child of the gods who has been banished may re-enter their realm if they are able to prove themselves worthy by aiding one who has suffered, and helping open their heart to love once again._

Yang, in disbelief, scanned the words again and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, hope.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Blake, you’re going to be late to class again.” Weiss called from her desk without even bothering to check if Blake if even still in the room, because of course she was. The soft hum of Weiss typing on her laptop told Blake her roommate must have gotten up early to finish the report she has due later today.

“I’ll just skip, I need more sleep. Who decided that I needed to take an 8:00 am class anyway?” Blake mumbled her response from beneath her covers. She could still feel her feline ears pressed against the top of her head, an obvious sign of her distress. At times like these they made her feel like an open book, too easy to read.

“You did, and you also said you would make it to each class ‘by any means necessary’; if my memory is correct.” Which of course it was, Weiss wasn’t the type to forget things like that.

“Well yeah, but that was before…” Blake stopped herself from continuing, she and Weiss had only known each other since being assigned as roommates last semester and having to explain that she had stayed up most of the night because she had a nightmare that Adam had managed to find her again wasn’t exactly something she was eager to do. Instead she sighed and tossed off her covers. “You know what, fine; I’m going.”  

“Good, I heard Professor Goodwitch is strict about attendance, and you don’t want to get on her bad side, especially since she is the head of the law department, which I assume you’ll be applying to after your pre-law courses.” Weiss was right, of course. Blake wished to be annoyed at that, but she knew Weiss was only trying to help in her own way.

“How else am I supposed to help you take down your father?” Blake mocked as she grabbed herself an outfit from her closet to quickly change into.

“I _do_ really want to see the look on my father’s face when he’s taken down by his own daughter and a faunus. I just hope someone takes a picture.” Weiss chuckled. Blake couldn’t help but laugh as well, it really would be a moment worth capturing. Finally having the resources to take down the Schnee Dust Company was something Blake has thought about for as long as she can remember. It was no secret that they often made use of faunus slave labor.

“I’ll take it myself, if I have to,” Blake assured the other girl with a laugh. Blake was thankful for the reminder of the goal that she and Weiss had set for themselves; it brought her thoughts away from the nightmare and Adam. She hadn’t known what to expect when she first found out her roommate would be a Schnee. Ok, so maybe she had been expecting the worst, but she was glad to have been proven wrong.  And so; with a quick goodbye, Blake grabbed her bag and jacket, and made her way across campus to class, barely managing to make it in time.

“Hey, where have you been?” Sun whispers as she slips into the empty seat next to him.

“I overslept.” Blake offered the easiest explanation. Sun, however, has been one of Blake’s closest friends since she started at Beacon and he seemed to sense that there was more she wasn’t saying. Thankfully, before he could press any further Professor Goodwitch began her lecture. Blake struggled to focus on what the professor was saying;the notes she was taking turning mostly to gibberish by the time the class was finally over. Blake tried to leave quickly before Sun could question her further, but he was just a bit faster, catching up to her as she was heading out the door. 

“Wanna grab breakfast?” An innocent enough offer, and also tempting considering Blake hadn’t had the chance to eat before rushing to class. Though, Blake knew it was most likely just a way for Sun to find out what really happened this morning.

“Sorry, I was just gonna grab something back at my room. I have an assignment I need to finish before my next class.” Not a total lie, that had been her plan, even if she had brought everything she would need for the assignment and her next class with her in case she didn’t want to head all the way back to the dorm.  Sun seemed to understand that she wasn’t ready to talk.

“Fine, no worries, but you’re ok right? And if you need anything you’ll tell me or Weiss?” Blake had to admit his concern was sweet, but she wasn’t sure if she would ever get quite used to having friends who cared so much about her.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. And I will. I promise,” She tried to come across as convincingly as possible. This seemed to appease him, at least for now. They said their goodbyes and Blake started back towards her dorm building. The early spring air still had a slight bitterness to it, and Blake was glad she’d thought to grab her jacket. As she kept walking though she felt a shiver that wasn’t from the cold. Something was off. Her feline ears, being much more sensitive than her human ones, picked up the sound of someone behind her, and when she looked back she could have sworn she saw a flash of all too familiar red hair turn a corner quickly. In a panic she began walking faster, deciding to head right to the nearest building, which happened to be the library. She was half-sprinting by the time she got there, earning a few looks from other students as she rushed past them. Blake found the nearest empty table to sit and try to compose herself. She tried to convince herself that there was no way that the figure had been Adam, no way he had found found out where she went to school and traveled all the way here. The dream was still bothering her, and so she was seeing things. That had to be what it was. She tried to force herself to focus on her breathing, get her heart rate down, push all the awful memories and thoughts that we’re playing on a seemingly endless loop in her head away. She went into her bag and got out her textbook and laptop to work on her assignment for class, hoping it would help distract her. Adam and the White Fangs were things of her past, and here she was supposed to be focusing on her future.She had reminded herself of this many times, but it suddenly felt less convincing. After a few minutes she did manage to calm herself down; however she couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that remained. A feeling she hadn’t felt this strongly since she’d come to Beacon, fear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the initial shock of finally finding something that could actually help her, Yang had to begin to think rationally. If this really was a true law, how hadn’t she come across it before? She would need to look into it more, maybe it was just too good to be true. Then there was the matter of, if it even was a true law, finding someone who “has suffered” and “helping open their heart to love.” How would she even know what to look for? It was then that Yang saw a figure rush into the library. She didn’t think too much about it at first, just another student who had an assignment due, or was late for class. Then the girl sat down not too far from Yang’s seat, and Yang was sure she recognized her, in fact she must be from her next class. When the other girl looked up and Yang saw her amber eyes, wet from the threat of tears, she knew. Something seemed to draw her in, and while she couldn’t be quite sure just how, she knew that this was who she was looking for. This was who she was meant to help. 


End file.
